Side-Project: Andromeda: Quiet
by Walkeroflonelyroads
Summary: A Sara/Suvi dedication to FivebyFive89. Fluff.


_**This short is dedicated to FivebyFive89, and her love for the adorable couple that is Sara/Suvi.**_

 _ **Five, hope this is fluffy enough for you. :P  
**_

* * *

Sara opened her eyes.

It was quiet. Sara closed her eyes again, breathing in.

Out.

Her breaths quiet.

Warm.

It was so very comfortable. The Tempest's forward window was tinted slightly to imitate curtains across a window, dark enough for uninterrupted slumber, yet enough sunlight filtered through so her room was illuminated enough for her to see. The usual low hum of the Tempest's core was absent, adding to the peaceful quiet.

A strange sensation on her chest, moving up her sternum, between her breasts. Sara opened her eyes sleepily, raising her head slightly to look down at what it was. Sheets, draped over her body, outlined by the white fabric. The _something_ was under the sheets, slowly making its way up to her neck.

It wasn't particularly ticklish, but...

Sara smiled and relaxed back into her pillow. She remembered now. She reached up with a hand, her fingers brushing against warm skin, her forearm against the soft bedsheets, to clasp at that _something_ gently, pulling it up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the fingers. Fingers that were smoother than her own calloused ones, unblemished by rough work, by fighting. Fingers that still smelled of roses and lavender and everything that was good and wonderful in this galaxy, so far away from home - no.

Heleus was their home now.

And Sara _was_ home, right here. Nothing on her mind, no worries. Just the knowledge that she was alive, damn it. Alive, well, and in love. And waking up in bed like this, with her love next to her... After all she'd been through - _they'd_ been through - finally, they had time. Time for each other. Nothing in the way. No Archon. No science-y crap.

Just... her.

She stirred, next to Sara, at her touch, the sensation of Sara's lips on her fingers awakening her. Suvi Anwar turned in bed, brilliant blue eyes, not unlike Sara's own, hidden behind half-closed lids, her wild ginger hair tumbling all over her face. And, contrary to what she thought about herself, Sara was of the opinion that Suvi looked really good even without her makeup on.

The science officer's lips curled slowly into a soft smile as her eyes opened fully, her pupils dilating. "Mornin', love."

That voice, so unbelievably... attractive, so sexy, saying such things to her. Sara couldn't help but smile herself, releasing Suvi's fingers to cup her cheek. "Morning, babe."

Suvi closed her eyes in contentment, turning her head so that she could press her lips to Sara's palm. Sara brushed the side of Suvi's face with the back of her hand, tucking away the rogue strands of hair there behind her ear. She moved slowly, pressing herself closer to the science officer, her warm skin against Suvi's.

She tucked her head under Suvi's chin, lips finding her collarbone. Suvi giggled a little. "Sara! That tickles!" She nuzzled Sara, inhaling, fingers playing with Sara's own long hair, no longer kept in check by her usual hairband. So silky. So smooth, even with all the fighting she was in. And Sara was so brave, to fight for them all.

And she'd kept her promise, to come home to her, to Suvi.

Home.

"I love you, Sara," mumbled Suvi, her breath in Sara's ear; her heart swelled as she said the words. She meant it, now, and every time she'd said it. But here, under the covers, waking up next to the one she loved, it felt... special. Like its meaning was... amplified. Like it bound her to the Pathfinder once again, unequivocally. The only other time she'd felt this, was when Sara had haltingly, awkwardly, stumbling over her words, declared her affection for her, in this very room, just over there by the viewing platform, their mugs of Sumatran tea next to them, forgotten.

It felt magical then. It feels magical now.

Their first kiss caught Suvi completely off-guard. She'd been looking out at the stars, tears in her eyes as she thought about her family, six hundred years dead now, talking about tapestries and threads, and quite suddenly, she found the younger woman's lips on her own, tears in her own eyes. Suvi remembered her heart thumping, not quite believing it, that Sara had been serious about the flirting. She'd pleaded with Sara, asked her not to lead her on, if Sara wasn't serious.

She was. And Suvi couldn't have been any happier.

Sara's eyes. So much like her own, so bright, so blue, her face lighting up at Suvi's declaration. She closed the distance between them, little as it was, capturing Suvi's lips in a sensual, slow, soft kiss. Suvi let herself be consumed by that simple gesture, feeling the affection Sara had for her, returning the kiss as best as she could, pouring how she felt into it, to prove what she'd said.

Their noses brushed. Sara pressed her forehead to Suvi's, whispering against her lips, "I... love you too, Suvi. I'm never letting go." So saying, Sara wrapped her hands around Suvi's waist, pulling her in closer. Suvi giggled once more, her fingers seeking out Sara's strong, toned shoulders.

"I know you wouldn't."

They closed their eyes, cherishing each other's company, the warmth.

It was quiet.


End file.
